The ghost whisperer
by nadwitch
Summary: Naru had been gone for 3 years. Mai discovered that her power is growing. One of her abilities is to hear the voice of the spirit. Then Naru return once again to open SPR. As Mai help the narcissist with new cases, she began to discover who she really is and her family's legacy. Sorry not good with summary. This is my first story. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Me or Gene?"

I become speechless upon hearing Naru's remark. Tears slowly trickle down from my eyes.

"I didn't know it was him," I whisper weakly.

I am not crying because of a broken heart. My tears are a sign of sadness for Gene. He has always came to help me and I never know his true identity. All this time, I thought he was Naru's alter ego in the dream world. I don't even have a chance to say thank you to him.

I look up and realize that I am standing alone in the forest. Naru had decided to leave when he saw me crying. Oh, no! Did he really think that I am in love with Gene? It is true that I have liked the way Gene smiles gently in my dream but I have fallen in love with Naru when he saved me in one of our cases. I return to the cabin but Naru has locked himself up in his room. I make the decision to talk to him tomorrow before he and Lin leave for England. However the next morning, it seems like Naru is making sure that he is never alone with me. I have no chance to explain to him. At the airport, I can only said good bye timidly and watch my first love, no my unrequited love, leaving me behind, with the possibility of never returning again.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ability**

Three years had passed by since SPR disbanded. Yet I still meet up with the old gang every once in a while. Ayako and Boa-san has surprised eveyhone when they informed everyone that they are dating. They still quarrel from time to time but they really do love each other. Masako is much nicer to me now that she has a new love interest. John is busy helping at the church but he will still find the time to join us. Yasu on the other hand end up moving to my housing area. So we become classmates and even end up in the same university.

Not much have changed throughout the time period. I suppose the one who has changed a lot is me. For the last three years, somehow my power has became stronger. Before this I can't really see or hear ghost unless they decided to appear in front of me. Now my senses are stronger and I can actually hear them. When I first heard the voices, I thought I was going crazy. Anyone would if you started hearing voices but cannot see who was actually saying those things. I thought I was hallucinating. It took me a while to realize that those voices belonged to the spirits. Luckily Boa-san and Ayako were there to help me. They taught me how to keep my focus and now I am able to control my hearing ability at will. I can choose to make myself deaf to the spirit world or to open my ears to hear them.

Aside from my senses, I can even use PK now. I was thrilled when I first discovered that I can move things by using my mind. I have discovered this power by accident when I wanted to stop a cup from falling to the floor. The cup suddenly floated and fell into my hand safely. However this power take a toll to my body. I get tired easily. I guess this must be the reason why Naru seldom uses his PK. I don't think my PK is as strong as Naru but I'm happy that I have something in common with him. Although I told Ayako and Monk about my hearing ability, I have never tell anyone about my ability to use PK. I suppose, I want to keep it a secret since it is the only thing that connect me to Naru. I occasionally train myself to use the power on my own. Once again I find that I can control my power at will if I managed to stay calm and concentrate.

As for Gene, he never appear in my dream again. I guess when we found his body; he is finally able to pass on. The only thing I have of him is a picture. Lin had given it to me before they left. It was a picture of Gene and Naru when they were young. I cannot help but giggle every time I look at the picture. While Gene was smiling, Naru had that same cold expression on his face. He has not change a bit. Still the same old Naru even when he was only ten years old. Although my power has improved, I have never go ghost-hunting. I stumble into spirit from time to time but they are harmless and do not have bad intention towards the living. So I just leave them alone. Not once have I thought that I will be involved again with dangerous cases.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unexpected visitor**

I find myself in the astral plain. This is the first time that I have been here since Naru left. Of course I am there alone. Gene is no longer there to be my spirit guide. Usually I will find myself floating in a space filled with soft light before Gene makes his appearance and take me to see the events which are related to the cases. Today however I find myself walking in a vast green field under a starlight sky. Despite the change of scenery, I know that I am in the astral plain. This place has the same aura.

"Mai! Mai!"

Startled, I look around but couldn't see anyone. The voice keeps calling for me. Somehow I feel happy and yet sad to hear the voice.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Be careful, dear. If he found out about you, he will come to get you" said the voice.

"What? I don't understand? Who's coming to get me? Who are you?" I continued to ask for answer.

"Be safe, dear. Please be safe" The voice seems to be moving further away from me now.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted and started running towards the direction of the voice.

The dream ends there and I find myself at the locker's room with my colleague standing in front of me.

"Mai, how can you fall asleep here? It's your turn to take care of the counter" said Yumi.

"Sorry Yumi. I must have dozed off for a few minutes." I apologized sincerely.

I put on my uniform and take my place at the counter. Since I quit SPR, I have been working at a fast-food restaurant. The salary is not much. I have no choice but to move out from my old house. Luckily, I manage to find a much smaller and cheaper apartment at the same housing area. I like that housing area as it is convenient since it is nearer to my university. Since today is Sunday, there are a lot of customers. I am taking the orders without really taking a good look at the customer's faces. I am busy putting the orders on the tray for my latest customer when I heard a familiar voice which cause me to freeze on the spot.

"You haven't change a bit".

I look up and my heart nearly stop. Standing in front of me is Naru. He has grown a little taller than I remembered. His face has become more manlier. The boy I have once loved is now a man.

"You might want to close your mouth, Mai or a fly might get into it," said Naru with a smirk.

My amazement immediately changes into anger. He might have become even more good looking but his personality is still the same as ever.

"Same goes to you! You are still the same idiot scientist," I said angrily.

"Is that the way to talk to a customer?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Geez, I really can't win against him.

"Yes sir. How can I help you?" I said while gritting my teeth.

"I'm re-opening SPR again. And I'm wondering if you want to work with me again?" replied Naru.

"Huh? What? re-opening? But..." I have too many questions to ask but Naru make a gesture to indicate something behind him. A lot of people are queuing up, waiting for their turn to order. Realizing this, I just nodded in agreement.

"Then come at the old office tomorrow. I wanted to call you but someone else picked the phone and told me that you have moved. That person didn't know your contact number but luckily she remembered where you are working. Don't be late."

With that, Naru takes his order and leave the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new case**

I'm in the astral plain again. This time instead of the vast green field, I am standing near the seaside. The only similarity is the starlight sky. Once again, that beautiful voice calls out for me.

"Mai! Mai! Please do be careful" said the voice.

"Who are you? Please show yourselves" I pleaded.

"Hide your power Mai but continue training. You are not strong enough to face him yet."

"I don't understand. Who is this 'him' your talking about?"

Once again the voice becomes further and further away. The voice continues to remind me to keep my power hidden and at the same time training myself to be stronger. Suddenly there is a loud ringing sound and I wake up from my sleep. Looking at the alarm clock, I realize that I will be late. I quickly jump out of the bed to get ready for my new job. No, my old job.

"You are late," said Naru when I finally show up at the office.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly as I greet the others who are already there. Lin smiles and bows to me. Instead of bowing, I immediately hug Lin. In the beginning, Lin doesn't really like me. However he gradually warms up to me and begins to take care of me. While Bou-san and Ayako are like my parents and Yasu is my mischievous brother, Lin on the other hand is my mature older brother. Lin returns the hug and gives me a pat on the head. Naru faked a cough, a signal that he is getting impatient and wants to start the meeting immediately.

"What's the rush Naru. It's not like we have a case yet. You have just opened the SPR today. Let Ojou-san greets Lin. She has not seen him for three years after all," said Bou-san.

"It's true that today is the first day but you are wrong about us not having a case. I already have a case for us to investigate," replied Naru.

"Woah, that fast? Cool! It be just like the old time. I missed the moment when we worked together," chirped Yasu cheerfully.

" Well, let's go on with the details then," said Masako seriously.

I am amused at the way Masako talk to Naru now. She has changed. She no longer use the old adoring tone when she is talking to Naru. I guess finding a new love really help you to forget about your old love. Why can't I be like her and move on to find new love? I'm still stuck at liking this narcissistic boss of mine.

"Yes but before that. Mai, tea!"

The others start to laugh upon hearing Naru's usual phrase.

"Looks like Naru has not changed at all after three years, " said Ayako in the middle of her laughter.

I immediately go to the pantry to make some tea. Geez, can't he ask for tea in a much nicer manner? After three years, he still couldn't say please.

Once the tea has arrived, Naru gives us a short briefing about the case. Apparently the client is an old friend of Naru's father. He had send an urgent fax to Naru's father in England, asking for help. Apparently, supernatural disturbance has occurred at his new house. At first it started with just the appearance of strange sound in the middle of the night. Then the client's children started to complain about seeing strange figures in their room. Then the disturbances escalated to flying objects that cause minor injury to one of his maids. Since there are not much cases in England, Naru's father has instructed him to return to Japan and re-open SPR. Naru informs us that the client is expecting their arrival tomorrow and we may have to stay there for a few the meeting, I try to stay focus on the case and avoid looking at Naru. I keep reminding myself that nothing could possible happen between me and Naru. He has rejected me after all, without giving me a chance to explain my feelings. Once the meeting is over, all of us return to our home to pack our items.

* * *

_whew! Finally the 3rd chapter. I will try to write the latest chapter as soon as possible. I know, the beginning is a bit slow. I will try to hasten the pace and add a little bit of excitement in the next chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The White Mansion (part 1)**

We arrive at Mr. Fujiwara's house quite early in the morning. The house turns out to be a beautiful white mansion which is situated near the country's side, surrounded by beautiful hills. Mr. Fujiwara and his family are already waiting for us at the gate.

"I'm so glad you can come here, Oliver. How is your father doing?" greeted Mr. Fujiwara.

"He's doing fine. He apologized for not being able to come here himself," said Naru politely.

"I understand. He's a very busy man. Won't you introduced your team to me?" asked Mr. Fujiwara.

"Oh yes. This is Houshou Takigawa. He is a monk so we call him Bou-san. This is Ayako Matsuzaki. She's a miko. John Bown here is a priest. I think you will recognize Miss Masako Hara. Lin and Mai here are my assistants. We have another member, Yasuhara. He is our researcher. He will come later in the afternoon," answered Naru.

Mr. Fujiwara then introduced us to his family. His wife, Mrs. Fujiwara seems like a really gentle woman. They have a son and daughter, twelve years old Taro and nine years old Maya. For some reasons, Maya keeps staring at me. I smile to the little girl but she quickly averted my gaze. However I noticed that she will glance at me and stare again when she thought that I'm not looking.

"Well, let's go into the house shall we?" said Mr. Fujiwara nervously.

The minute I enter the house, a mixture of feelings rush into me. I felt fear and at the same time a nostalgic feeling as if I have been here before. I look at Masako, wondering if she had felt that sensation too. Masako has actually turned pale and shivering.

"Are you ok, Masako?" I asked, full of concern.

"Yeah, it's just that there seems to be countless of spirit wondering here. However, only one of them is emitting a large negative energy" said Masako.

Mr. Fujiwara takes us for a tour. He has prepared three room for us to sleep in. I will be sharing my room with Ayako and Masako. Lin and Naru will be in one room while John, Yasu and Bou-san will be sleeping in one room. A big room at the ground floor will become our base. Naru immediately sets us to work.

"Well, Mr. Fujiwara. If you don't mind, I will ask my team to go around and put up the camera. Once we are done, we would like to interview everyone who live here. Aside from your family, is there anyone else who work here for you?" asked Naru.

"Of course. Well I only have a maid, a cook and a butler. However the maid is not here. She got injured a few days ago and I gave her a few day off. I will tell the others to come by once you are ready," answered Mr. Fujiwara.

"Masako can you walk around the mansion and later report to me what you sense. As for the rest, please set up the camera," instructed Naru.

We quickly go around doing our job. As I was setting up the camera in one of the rooms, I decided to use my hearing ability. I pull down my shield and decided to limit my ability for that particular room only. Since Masako has said that there are countless of spirits, I do not want to get a headache by listening to all of them. Luckily it seems like the only spirit in the room belong to a ghost of a little girl. She probably does not know that I can hear her. The little girl seems to be frantic and muttering to herself.

"Oh, no! More people in the house. I must warn them. It's dangerous here. That thing is slowly awakening"

I am tempted to ask her questions but maybe it is not such a good idea. Letting know a spirit that you can hear them might bring more harm than good. After all, we never know if a spirit can transform itself into something more terrifying. However my instinct is telling me that this ghost is not dangerous. As I was contemplating with myself about what to do, Naru's instructed all of us to gather at the base through the walkie-talkie. He is about to start with the interview and wants me to be there to jolt down what the others have said. The interview starts off with Mr. Fujiwara and Mrs. Fujiwara, then continue with the workers and finally the children.

"Well, it started off with weird sound in the middle of the night. Heavy footstep, sound of someone dragging something heavy on the floor and even the sound of a child crying. Then the children claimed that they saw strange figures in their room. We didn't see them though. Perhaps it will only appear in front of the children. Now, they refuse to sleep alone in their own bedroom. As for the flying objects, it happened three days ago in the kitchen. Everything suddenly floated and started to crash the wall. My maid got injured when the plates flew to the wall and some of the debris hit her. Luckily nobody gets hit by the flying knives" explained Mr. Fujiwara while his wife just nodded in agreement.

The workers said similar things too. However it was the children's statement that caught our attention. It was Taro who did all the talking while his little sister continued to keep quiet and stare at me.

"I woke up in the middle of the night because I felt cold. Someone had took my blanket away. I thought it was Maya. However I saw a tall figure standing near the door. I don't know how to describe the figure. It was dark after all. However I have a horrible feeling about it. The figure slowly moves towards our bed. I wanted to shout or run but I can't move. Then another figure appear; much smaller than the first figure, I think it is about Maya's height. That figure distracted the tall figure and the tall figure followed the small figure. The tall figure came to our room twice and every time it tried to get closer to us, the smaller figure will appear and distract it," said Taro.

"I see. It only appear twice?" asked Naru.

"Yeah. When we told our daddy and mommy, they decided to sleep in our room. The figure didn't appear. That's why we want daddy and mommy to be with us. I think it will only come if we are alone."

Maya's staring is making me feel uncomfortable. I finally decided to ask the little girl.

"Maya, you been staring at me since we first met. What's the matter? Is there something you want to ask me?" I asked in a gentle tone.

Maya seems startled. I guess she didn't realize that she has been staring at me since the beginning. She looks at us back and forth as if she is trying to decide whether she should trust us or not. Her brother is holding her hand and nodding as if giving her permission to speak. Finally the girl seems convinced.

"You look a lot like her," said Maya.

"I look like someone? Who?" I asked.

"The lady in the big picture at the attic. There are also other people in the picture but you are the only one who resemble one of the people in the picture." said Maya.

Maya's remark stirs everyone's interest including Naru.

"A big picture? You mean like a family portrait? Is it your family's portrait, Maya?" asked Naru.

"No. When daddy bought the house, there are still some stuff at the attic. I went there with nii-san once to find some treasure. The picture is hanging on the wall," answered Maya.

"Can you take us to the attic?" asked Naru.

Maya nodded and showed us the way. When we arrived there, we saw a big picture on the wall. It is indeed a family portrait. It probably belonged to the previous owner of the house. And sure enough, the lady who is sitting in the middle of the other five people in the picture bear a close resemblance to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The White Mansion (Part 2)**

"Maya's right. This girl does look like Mai-chan," exclaimed Ayako.

Naru carefully takes down the portrait and flips it behind to see if there are any inscriptions.

" The Higuchi Family. Year 1954" read Naru.

"Then the picture was taken 60 years ago. Hey Mai-chan, maybe she's your great grandmother," joked Boa-san.

Before I can make any remarks, Mr. Ishida who is the butler in the mansion appears and informs us about Yasu's arrival. We quickly return to the base to greet him.

"So what did I miss? Any supernatural activities yet?" asked Yasu.

"Nothing has happened yet. Anyway did you find anything strange about the house?" said Naru.

"This mansion was built in 1950. It belonged to the Higuchi family who owned a shipping company. There were six members in the family. They lived here for 10 years. Then in 1960, four of the family members die when the ship that they were boarding sunk due to a storm. The only surviving member were the youngest child and her grandmother. Apparently they didn't join their family who were on their way for a holiday in England. This is because the youngest child was sick and the grandmother decided to stay behind to look after her. After that, the mansion was sold to the Kamui family. The Kamui's family stayed here for twenty years. Then it was sold again for a few times. First to the Kaede family, then to the Tsukimoto family and finally to the Himura family. Only Kaede and Tsukimoto's family stayed in the mansion. The Kaede stayed here from 1980 to 1991 while the Tsukimoto stayed here from 1993 to 1999. The Himura only bought the mansion but never actually moved in. After that, they put the mansion for sale until Mr. Fujiwara bought it recently," reported Yasu.

"Has any strange things happened to any of the families while they were living here?" asked Naru.

"Something did happen to the Kaede and Tsukimoto's family. Both families reported that two of their children went missing and the police has failed to locate them until now" Yasu replied.

"Can you give more details about the missing children?" said Naru.

"The children who went missing were 12 years old Satoru Kaede,9 years old Minami Kaede, 12 years old Hiroshi Tsukimoto and 9 years old Mika Tsukimoto. The Kaede's children went missing in 1988 while the Tsukimoto's children went missing in 1998. That 's all that I managed to find. I will go back to the nearby town tomorrow and see if I can get more information" answered Yasu.

"Naru! Taro and Maya are both 12 years old and 9 years old. Do you think?" asked Mai.

"I know. Lin can you create protection for the children? I suppose we need to make sure that the children are never alone. I will inform Mr. Fujiwara about this. Since the case began with the Kaede's family, the root to the problem may have came from the Kamui's family. Try to find out more about them, Yasu. Masako, what did you find out?" Naru changed his attention to Masako.

"There are a lot of wondering spirits in this mansion. However they are just lost and confused. There was a time when I detected a strong negative energy but it disappeared. Whatever it is, it was able to hide its presence," said Masako.

"Well there's nothing much to do. You know the usual routine. Lin and I will take the first watch. After that, it will be Bou-san and John's turn. Yasu and the girls can rest for today. Stay alert and be careful," said Naru before dismissing us.

Everybody return to their room. I manage to catch up with Yasu at the hallway and show him the family portrait.

"Woah, she really does look like you," exclaimed Yasu.

"Yasu, listen. I know that Naru didn't think that the Higuchi has anything to do with what is going on. However can you find out about them for me? Maybe Bou-san is right and she really is my great grandmother," I pleaded to Yasu.

"Sure. If it's for you my lady, I will do anything," said Yasu while impersonating a gentleman's bow to me.

"Thanks Yasu, you are the best," I said and hug him.

"Mai!" Naru's voice startled the both of us. I was surprised to see him standing there. Somehow, Naru seems to be in a bad mood.

"I need tea," he said before leaving the both of us.

Geez, I should have known. I said goodnight to Yasu and quickly go to make tea for my narcissistic boss before returning back to my room to sleep.

* * *

_That's chapter 5. Will continue to update the story. It's getting bit more difficult to put my ideas into writing. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The White Mansion (Part 3)

I find myself floating in the astral plain where there is nothing but soft glowing light. It is the same astral plain that appeared when I first met Gene. I realize that this astral plain will probably only appear when I need to see the events that had happened in certain place. I remember how Gene used to take my hand and guide me forward. It is a bit difficult to move forward since I'm floating but I try to imagine that I'm swimming and manage to move myself. The astral plain disappears and I am now standing in a bedroom which is decorated in white and pastel blue colour. A little girl about the age of ten is lying on the bed. She has brunette hair which is tied into a braid and a pair of soft brown eyes. I try to talk to her and touch her shoulder but my hand brushes through her as if I am invisible. I understand that I'm there only as a spectator to see what will happen.

The door behind me suddenly open and a boy, slightly older than the girl walks in. The boy too has brunette hair but his eyes are green. He takes a chair and sits beside the girl.

"Aya, are you still feeling sick?" asked the boy.

"Yeah but I think I'll get better tomorrow Aki-nichan,"replied Aya.

"I heard you scream last night. Was it another nightmare?" asked Aki.

"I dream that something bad will happen in this house," said Aya.

"Something bad? To us?" Aki asked with a worried look.

"No. To strangers. I don't know why they are here though," said Aya.

"Well let's stop talking about the nightmare. Here, see what I can do," chirped Aki happily.

Aki holds out his hand. There are flower petals in his hand. Suddenly the flower petals begin to float and started to create animal's pattern. That boy can use PK! Aya laughs and the scene disappears. I am still in the same room but the furniture has changed slightly. I heard a gasp and a sob. My attention immediately goes to the girl who is crying on the bed. To my surprise the girl on the bed is none other than myself. An old lady bursts out from the door.

"Aya! What's wrong?" asked the old lady.

Realization hits me. That girl is not me. She is Aya from the Higuchi family. I fail to see the resemblance when she was younger,probably because I have never tied my hair into a braid and the fact that the clothes that she wore is not from my era.

"Grandma! Please stop them from boarding the ship. Please," cried Aya.

The scene disappears again and I find myself at the hallway of the mansion. A weird chanting can be heard coming from downstairs. I follow the sound until I arrived at the basement. The basement is filled with candle. In the middle of the room, somebody has drawn a weird symbol using red paint. A man is standing in front of the symbol. He is chanting in a weird language. Once he is done, he goes out only to appear again by dragging two children; a boy and a girl. He forces them to sit in the middle of the symbol. The girl is crying while the boy who is holding the girl's hand, beg the man to let them go. He ignores them and continues to chant. Suddenly a tall figure appears. I can't see the figure clearly, it is being shielded by a dark shadow. The figure approaches the children and to my horror engulfs the children. I can hear the children screaming and there is a sickening crunching sound.

I wake up from my dream, drenching in sweat. I look up and freze. At the door, stand a small figure. I panicked. Should I scream for help? Ayako and Masako are sleeping in the same room after all. Then the figure starts to shimmer, revealing the shape of a little girl. I realized that it is a ghost of a little girl, probably the victim of the man in my dream. Somehow, my instinct is saying that the ghost is not dangerous. The ghost is beckoning me as if it wanted me to follow her. She tries to say something but there is no sound. I quickly pull down my hearing shield to listen to what the ghost wanted to said.

"I can't hold on to my shape much longer. Although I has been dead for more than twenty years, I still don't know how to appear and talk to the living. Please hurry up and follow me. That thing is taking the boy away."

I quickly set to work by waking up Ayako and Masako. It doesn't take long for the three of us to follow the ghost.

* * *

_Chapter 6 done. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The White Mansion (Part 4)**

The ghost brought us to the second floor before it disappeared. To our horror, we discover Toru walking behind a tall black figure. Taro seems to be in a trance. Without thinking, I quickly run towards Taro to stop him from following the figure. The next thing I know, a strong force hurls me towards the wall. While I am lying on the floor, I can hear Masako scream and the sound of Ayako chanting the Nine Cut spell. Finding it difficult to get up, I see the figure hurls Ayako towards the wall too. Just when I am about to use my PK, I heard chanting and turn to see Boa-san and Lin moving towards the figure. A hand suddenly grabs me and helps me to stand up. I look up only to discover that the person is none other than Naru. I am not sure if it is just my imagination but for a moment I could see a look of concern on Naru's face. The screeching sound bring both of our attention to the figure again. After a few second of struggle with Monk and Lin, the figure finally disappears. Boa-san immediately run towards Ayako and is relief to find that she is not hurt. Lin on the other hand walks towards Taro and picks him up.

"How is he?" asked Naru.

"He is asleep. I will take him back to his room," replied Lin.

"How did you know what is happening?" asked Ayako.

"Remember I told Lin to create protection for the children? Lin felt that something had broken the protection and informed us. How did all of you manage to come down here?" questioned Naru.

"Well. Mai-chan woke us up and told us that we need to follow the ghost of a little girl," answered Ayako.

"You did what? Didn't I told you to be careful? It is a bit reckless to go around following a ghost," said Naru in disbelief.

"But Naru. You told me once that I have animal-like latent instinct. My instinct said that the ghost just wanted to help. If we didn't follow it, who knows what might happen to Taro. " I defended myself.

"That's right. When it comes to instinct, Mai's instinct is the most trustworthy one," said Masako.

"Fine. It is strange that you are able to get up in the middle of the night. You don't usually wake up easily," said Naru with a smirk.

"Well, I have a dream," I replied.

The mention of the dream definitely gets everyone's attention towards me. They are all waiting for me to explain further. I open my mouth only to turn it into a yawn. Embarrass, I quickly cover my mouth. Everyone except for Naru starts to laugh.

"I think we can hear about it tomorrow, Naru. We better let Mai rest for a while. She had been hurled to the wall quite roughly. Luckily there's no injury," said Ayako.

I thought Naru will protest but to my surprise he nodded and said, "Yes. She better has enough rest. I think I need to inform Mr. Fujiwara to take the children out of the house. It might be dangerous for them to stay here any longer."

The next morning, Mr. Fujiwara takes his family out of the mansion. It has been decided that they will be staying in a relative house until the mansion is free of supernatural activities. Yasu also has went to the nearest town to get more information. The rest of us gather at the base to listen to my explanation about my dream.

"Base on your story, maybe it is not the Kamui's family but the Higuchi's family who did something to cause all this," said Boa-san.

"I don't think so. Remember I said that the brother has PK. I think Aya has the ability to dream about the future. She did mention that she dream something bad will happen in the house but it will not happen to them, it will happen to strangers. She even dream about what will happen to the ship before she lost her family members," I replied. I am convinced that the Higuchi family is innocent. Somehow I feel drawn to them.

"Well, we will need more information about that. Perhaps, Yasu will give us something that will shed some light to this situation," said Naru.

"Mai, do you remember the symbol that you saw in the room? Can you draw it for us?" asked Lin.

I find a piece of paper and try to draw the symbol based on my memory. After finishing the drawing, I show it to Lin. Lin's face immediately turns pale. I know that he recognized the symbol.

"What is it Lin?" asked Naru.

"This is a symbol of dark magic that is usually used by the dark Onmyouji. It is a symbol to summon demon." replied Lin.

* * *

_So who is responsible? Is it the Higuchi family or the Kamui Family? I never know that this case will take me more chapters than what I actually plan. I have all the plot played out in my head but when I'm writing them down, it takes longer than I expected it to be._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The White Mansion (Part 5)**

"This is not just any ordinary demon summoning spell. This demon is too powerful. It can give the user wealth, power and even immortality. This spell usually involves a contract between the demon and the user. As you can guess, the contract requires sacrifices" explained Lin.

"So are you saying that since the creature has tried to take away Toru last night, does that mean the user is still alive?" said John in alarmed.

"Yes but he might not be a human anymore. Once you strike a deal with a demon, you are also selling your soul," said Lin darkly.

"Isn't there any way for us to stop the demon?" asked Ayako.

"The only way to stop the demon is by destroying the contract. Of course destroying the contract is a bit complicated. You need to recite a spell before setting it on fire," replied Lin.

At that moment, the phone rings. Naru picks it up and spends quite a long time conversing with the person on the phone. Once he is done, he turns to us with a troubled look.

"Yasu just called me. He told me that the Kamui's family used to live in another village not very far from here. Looks like the case of the disappearing children did not just happen in this mansion. It had also happened in that village. It seems like the cases have been going on for 60 years. Two children will go missing after every ten year and the missing children are always related by blood, usually brother and sister. I'm guessing that's the term for the sacrifices. Though I'm not sure about the significance of their age," said Naru.

"The contract usually does not just involved any sacrifices. Usually the demon demands sacrifices who have special qualities. So perhaps the qualities can only be found between brother and sister at that age. But right now the most pressing matter is to find the contract. Who knows where it could be hidden." said Lin.

"Perhaps, we can ask the ghost," I said timidly.

Everyone turn to look at me. I can feel my face turning red. Did I just make a silly suggestion again? I close my eyes, waiting to hear Naru's sarcastic remark about my stupidity.

"Masako, how long does it take for you to prepare a seance'. Perhaps, Mai is right. Maybe the victim knows where the contract is hidden."

That surprises me. Everyone even Naru think its a good idea. Masako informs Naru that she will need at least thirty minutes to prepare everything. Bou-san is being protective again. He asks Naru to give both me and Ayako a break since we got thrown off to the wall yesterday. Naru seems annoyed but he allowed it. The others continue to help Masako with her preparation. I sit on the couch, yesterday lack of sleep finally catching up with me. I fell asleep only to find myself in another dream.

Two men wearing mask are trying to find something in the house. A woman and a child enter the room. They are surprise to see the two men. The two men take out a knife and move towards them. Knowing what will happen, I close my eyes as I couldn't bear to see the violence. The shouting and the sickening sound of the knife itself have been unbearable. When I open my eyes, I see a different man kneeling on the floor. He is crying while holding the woman. She is covered in blood and no longer breathing. The lifeless body of the child is lying on the floor, not very far from the two of them. He must be the husband. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He just lost his family.

The scene change. This time I see the husband drawing the symbol of the demon on the floor. He begin chanting. A few minutes later a bright light appeared and in the middle of the symbol, lay a piece of black paper. That must be the contract! The man pricks his finger with a needle, a stamp his blood on the contract. Then he drags two wooden boxes and places them in the middle of the symbol. When he opens the box, I yelp in surprise. Inside the boxes, lay the bodies of the woman and the child. He resume chanting. The bright light appear again and to my horror, the two bodies arise, alive once again. The man laughs and hugs the living dead. Although they seem to be alive, their eyes look vacant and hollow.

"Mai, wake up! The preparation is ready," Ayako's loud voice jolted me to reality.

All of us sit in a circle surrounding the table. Lin, Ayako, Bou-san and John are ready in case anything goes wrong. A seance' without knowing the identity of the spirit we are summoning is dangerous. We might accidentally summon a violent spirit. If it possess Masako, it will be difficult as we of course do not want to hurt her. Masako uses a match to lighted the candle on the table. Then she begins to summon the spirit. It didn't take very long for a spirit to appear and settle inside Masako.

"Who are you?" asked Naru.

"I'm Mika Tsukimoto." said Masako who has been possessed by the ghost. We recognized the name as one of the missing children.

"Do you know what happen to you?" asked Naru again.

"Yes. The demon wanted two pure souls who are loving and have the desire to protect so Mr. Kamui kidnapped us."

"That makes sense now. Children still have pure soul. The other qualities are loving and the desire to protect which can be found among brother and sister. They love each other to the point of wanting to protect each other. 12 years old will be the ideal age since they usually realize their responsibilities to their younger siblings," added Lin.

"I understand the kidnapping. But I don't understand the incident of the strange sound in the middle of the night or the flying objects in the kitchen," said Bou-san.

"Oh, that was me. I was trying to scare the people into leaving the mansion. I wanted them to be safe. However I can't really control my power. I didn't mean to hurt the maid. I'm really sorry" answered Masako, no I mean Mika.

"I see. So you are the small figure who has been distracting the tall figure from coming any closer to Taro," I said with a smile. I know that my instinct is correct.

"This is strange though. When the demon killed the sacrifices, the soul usually become wondering spirit because their essence has been stolen. They wouldn't have the ability to do what you did," said Lin.

"That's because I'm the last victim. The demon already killed both of us and has stolen my brother's soul. Before it can do the same to my soul, a lady suddenly appear and disrupt the ceremony. She did something. Thanks to her, Mr. Kamui is trapped in this mansion. The tall figure that you saw the other night. That's Mr. Kamui. He can no longer venture outside to kidnap children for the demon."

"A lady? Who?" Naru questioned the ghost.

"Well, she looked a bit like her but she is older of course," replied Mika while pointing at me.

Everyone looks at me while trying to process the information. However I know who it is. Mika is talking about Aya Higuchi.

"She's talking about Aya Higuchi," said Naru who seems to be able to read my mind.

"Listen Mika, do you know where Mr. Kamui keep the contract?" asked Lin.

"He put it in a box. The box is hidden behind the book shelf in the study room. I need to go now. In truth, I can leave this mansion but I stay behind hoping to prevent the same tragedy to happen to other children. Now I can rest easy, knowing that you are here to help. Please be careful."

The candle on the table slowly died off and Masako returns to her real self. Taking Mika's advice, Naru said that it is best for us to start looking for the box tomorrow. Naru wants us to be fully prepare. He do not think that our effort in finding the box can be done smoothly. In case we are met with resistant, some of us might need to distract Mr. Kamui's spirit while the others look for the box. The plan is to immediately destroy the contract once found. So Naru instructed Lin to teach us the spell and each one of us has a lighter in our pocket. Once he is satisfied with the preparation, he told us to have a good rest.

* * *

_Finally, a showdown between SPR and Mr. Kamui or whatever creature he have become after striking a deal with the demon._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The White Mansion (Part 6)**

I am definitely wrong in thinking that tonight I will not be having any dream since the case is drawing nearer to the end. I am in the study room and Mr. Kamui is pacing around with an angry look. He is muttering to himself like a mad man.

"How dare that woman! Just because she used to live here doesn't mean she has the right to order me around. Don't spoil the happy memory of my childhood place with evil? What nonsense! Nobody can separate me from my wife and Yuki. Nobody!"

The door behind me open to reveal Mr. Kamui's wife and Yuki. Upon seeing them, he goes forward to hug them tightly. I couldn't help but feel pity for this man. He is not evil by nature. He just loves his family too much and that love has driven him mad, pushing him into darkness. After letting go of them, Mr. Kamui move towards the shelf and pushes something. The bookshelf starts to move and reveal the secret compartment where the box of the contract has been hidden. He takes it out and begins to move towards the basement. His wife and Yuki simply follow him like a puppet.

At the basement, Mr. Kamui is preparing another ceremony for the demon. Once again I witness the horrifying ceremony. Two children are dragged into the symbol. Somehow, I have a feeling that the little girl is Mika. I watch helplessly as the black figure engulf the children. Just when I thought Mr. Kamui has succeeded again in appeasing the demon, the door suddenly flew open. A woman in her 40's appeared. I know that she is Aya, the way she braided the hair has not changed at all. Aya begins to chant a spell. Her body starts to glow and the light become brighter and brighter. Someone or something cried out in agony . I turn around just in time to see the two living dead transform into skeleton before it fades away. Mr. Kamui angrily try to strangle Aya. Aya manages to shout the last word of her spell and the light become too bright that I have to close my eyes. There is a moment of silence. When I open my eyes again, Aya is kneeling near the symbol, holding a glow of light in her hand. There is sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I could not save you or your brother. I can only trapped them in this mansion. Only a person who has experienced death can destroy the contract. In the future, someone will come to end all of this."

The dream ended there. It is already morning. The day to find and destroy the contract. All of us meet at the base. Yasu is still at the village. He will not be joining us today. Naru once again ask Lin to check that everyone remembers the spell. After he feels satisfied, we move towards the study room. Naru is in his usual 'do as I say' mood which make it difficult for me to mention about my dream. We immediately start searching for the contract. A few minutes later, the temperature inside the room begin to drop. Lin is about to say something when he was flung to the wall. Mr. Kamui or the creature that used to be him finally make his appearance. He no longer looks human, half of his face is disfigured and his eyes are golden with a set of sharp teeth. Lin quickly releases his shiki, Bou-san and Ayako both recited their chants. John try to help but he too was thrown to the wall.

Masako, Naru and I continue to search the shelf, looking for any secret knob that might open the secret compartment. I finally found a knob and press it. The contract is in my hand. However I didn't have a chance to recite the spell. The creature see what I have found and used his power and pull me towards him. I found myself face to face with the creature. He has put both his hand on my neck and try to choke me. In the chaos, the contract has slipped from my hand. The creature push me away and try to grab the contract. I fall to the ground, coughing and trying to get my breathe back. Luckily Masako is much faster and snatch the contract. Lin, Bou-san and Ayako immediately stop the creature from getting nearer to Masako.

"Masako! Do it now!" cried Lin.

Masako recites the spell and put the contract on fire. However nothing happen. The fire does not damage the contract. It remains intact.

"What? impossible! She recited the spell correctly," said Lin as he struggle to stop the creature's movement.

Nobody knows what to do. Lin, Bou-san, John and Ayako try to restrain the creature. At that moment I remember Aya's words. Only a person who has experienced death can destroy the contract. Naru! Naru has psychometrist! He has experienced death! He experienced Gene's death!

"Masako! Give it to Naru. The spell will only work if Naru said it," I shouted to Masako.

Masako heard me. She is about to run to Naru when she is thrown to the wall. Luckily she manage to throw the contract towards Naru's direction. Naru grabs the contract and shouted the spell before setting it on fire. This time it work. The creature cries out in agony. Strong wind fill the room and finally the creature disappear.

"We did it! We did it!" shouted Bou-san.

Everyone is cheering happily. At that moment the bookshelf started to fall down, straight towards Naru. Naru doesn't have time to move away. I used my PK to stop the shelf mid-air and this give time for Naru to save himself. Everyone is too shock at what happen. As for me, I feel extremely tired. This is the first time I have ever try to use my PK on a large object like the shelf. Everything seems to be spinning around. The last thing I heard is Naru's voice shouting my name before everything goes dark.

In a faraway place, a man who has been meditating stir from his position. He open his golden eyes and frown. With hatred in his voice, he said "So, the heir of Higuchi still live."

_That's the end of the White Mansion episode but it is not the end of the story. Mai has yet to discover her relationship with the Higuchi's family. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The warning**

The garden is beautiful. Flowers are blooming every where. The sky is crystal blue. There is a sense of peace and tranquility. As I lay down on the grassy ground, I can't help but wish that I can stay in this place forever.

"You are not suppose to be here," said someone.

I quickly sit up and look around me. Naru is sitting not very far from me. He is smiling gently to me. Wait! Smiling?

"Gene?" I said with uncertainty.

"It's nice to see you again, Mai," said Gene calmly.

He stand up and walk towards me. He offers his hand, to help me stand up. I accept his offer and once I'm up, I couldn't help but hug him. Gene laughs and returns my hug before giving me a pat on my head. A very brother-like gesture.

"Gene! I'm happy to see you here. You were gone before I could even say thank you. You help me a lot back then. I'm upset that you disappear before I can even show you my gratitude," I said.

He laughs again. His laughter sounds like the tinkling sound of bell. I can't help but wonder how does it sound like if it was Naru who is laughing. I probably have zero chances of ever seeing him laugh.

"Come on, I show you the way out. You are ahead of your schedule. It is not your time yet," said Gene.

He lead the way. There are so many things that I wanted to ask Gene.

"Gene, is Aya Higuchi here too?" I asked.

"Probably. Why do you want to see her?"

"I wanted to know if we are related. My parents passed away when I'm young. I don't really remember them. I grew up alone because I was told that I don't have any relatives. I guess it be nice to know about my family even if they are no longer alive," replied Mai.

"I see. I'm sorry Mai. I can't help you find her here. The longer you are here. The more difficult it is for you to return. Besides, that idiot scientist is probably worried sick about you," answered Gene.

I was about to answer to Gene saying that it is impossible for Naru to be worry about me when that beautiful voice that I heard in the astral plain appear again.

"Mai! He knows you exist now. He felt your power when you save that boy. He will try to find you. Please stay safe," said the voice.

"Who are you? Please show yourselves. I don't understand any of this," I said.

"It's not time yet honey. You will remember everything soon. Be safe," replied the voice.

Then the voice disappears. There is only silence. Gene looks at me. There is concern in his face.

"Don't worry Gene. I follow her advice. I'll be careful. I know I'm a trouble magnet but I try to stay away from trouble," I said trying to reassure Gene.

He nodded and continue our journey. We arrive at the gate of light. I called it that since it seems to be made of light.

"Here you are," said Gene.

I walked towards the gate.

"Tell that idiot scientist to hurry up and realize his feeling already," shouted Gene.

I turned back wanting to know what he mean. However I woke up and find myself staring at the ceiling of the hospital.

_I can't resist. I wanted Gene to appear in the story. So here he is. Will try and see if he can make another appearance :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Training Time!**

The moment I open my eyes, I know that I'm in the hospital. The ceiling of the hospital has been so easy to recognize since this is not the first time I've been here. For the last three years, I can only said that I'm prone to accident. My body feels heavy. I try to raise my hand only to realize that someone is clasping to my hand tightly. I turn my head to have a clearer view of who it was. I'm surprise to see that the hand belongs to Naru. He has fallen asleep on the chair while holding on to my hand. I realized that he has probably been waiting for me to wake up.

"Naru..." I tried to call his name.

Naru slowly stirs and opens his eyes. He blinks and realizes that I have awaken.

"Wait. Don't move. I'm going to call the doctor," he said.

The doctor and the nurse come to check on me. It turned out that I have been unconscious for three days. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with me. However the doctor wanted to monitor my condition. If no complications occur, I will be allowed to leave the hospital on the next day after tomorrow. Once the doctor finished with the diagnosed, they left the room. Leaving me alone with Naru who is beginning to look angry.

"So. Is there anything you want to tell me? Like when you are able to use PK?" questioned Naru.

"Well... I can use PK since three years ago," I answered.

"And how did you know that the spell to destroy the contract will only work if I do it?" asked Naru again.

" Oh that. I have a dream before we went looking for the contract," I said.

"And you didn't tell us about it before we started looking for that dreaded thing?" This is definitely the first time I seen Naru so angry.

"I didn't understand what it means at first. Aya said that only the person who has experienced death can do it. I only remember at the very last minute that you have psychometrist. Besides you were so busy instructing us on what to do. I didn't even have a chance to say anything," I try to defend myself.

Naru sighed. He is about to say something when the door bursts open revealing the rest of the gang.

"Mai, I'm so glad you are alright," said Ayako.

"You give us a fright there when you suddenly collapsed," added Bou-san.

Everyone is making a fuss over me. Naru remains silent. His cold emotionless expression is back on his face. I wanted to know what happen with our case at the white mansion after I fell unconscious. John informed me that the creature is finally gone and Mr. Fujiwara's family is finally able to start living in the mansion without any supernatural disturbance. Masako also told me that once the contract is destroyed, the wandering spirits in the mansion have been set free and they are no longer haunting the mansion. Once they are done, it was their turn to ask me questions. I told them about the dreams except for my experience at the astral plain, my meeting with Gene and what the beautiful voice told me. Those are my private moments and I don't want them to worry about me. I also do not want Naru to be sad if I mention Gene's name. However I also apologized to them about hiding my PK power. They stayed there for half an hour before excusing themselves. All of them have things to attend to and apologized for not being able to accompany me. Once they are gone, I'm left with Naru and Lin. I looked at them, wondering what they are going to say. It was Lin who break the silence.

"Mai-chan. What happen at the mansion is very dangerous. You could have lost your life if you use too much of your power. It seems like you are still not familiar about using your power."

"I don't really know how to train my power. I only know that I can use my power if I calm down and concentrate," I said to Lin.

"Yes. That is why, Naru has decided that you need training. I will help you to train your power. At the same time we will need to do research in order to understand the extent of your power," explained Lin.

I nodded as a sign of agreement. This time, Naru has something to said.

"Is there anything else that you can do, that we do not know yet?"

"Well, I can hear ghost. You know that ghost will only appear and say things when they wanted to, right? Well my ability is different. I can hear them even when they don't want to do it willingly. Not just what they are saying but what they are thinking too," I replied.

"I see. Okay. We will start the training, once you are out of the hospital. I do not want your stupidity to be the cost of your life. I can't believe you have that kind of power with your IQ," said Naru sarcastically.

" Well I'm sorry that I'm not as genius as you are Naru," I retorted angrily.

"I'm going to take my leave now. I need to report what happened to Dr. Davis. He will want to know about you, Mai. He has been very interested in you. He wanted to come and meet you but he has too much work in England. Well, if you will excuse me," said Lin.

I stared at Naru and said, "Aren't you leaving too?"

He just look at me with a bored face and said, "The rest have works to do so they asked me if I can accompany you. I'll stay here until Ayako can come and take care of you."

"Geez, you don't need to. Tell Ayako that she don't have to do that either. I'm not a five years old kid," I replied.

"Patient do not have the right to complain. Just get you rest already," said Naru with a finality in his voice.

That's done it. I'm stuck with Naru in the hospital for the next five hours. Luckily I'm feeling tired. Although I have been unconscious for three days, apparently I still need to sleep. If I didn't fall asleep, I have no idea how to deal with Naru. It's not like I can have a normal conversation with him without getting angry every once in a while with his sarcastic remark. Since I'm going to start training soon, I will need all the rest I can get. I fall asleep, this time without having any dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Missing memory**

While I was coped up in the hospital, Yasu kept his promise and brought me information about Aya Higuchi. I was right. We are related. Aya turned out to be my great-grandmother. Yasu did a wonderful job in investigating. He even went as far as tracing back Aya's great grandfather's history. He said he was not surprise to find out that Aya and Aki have psychic power. There are possibilities that the rest of the family may have them too.

It seems like my family members are closely related to religious occupation. Aya's great grandfather was a head priest in one of the shrines in Kyoto. He have two children in which one of them inherit the title. Aya's father was the third generation in the family but he did not inherit the title. He did however married a miko and have two sons; Yuki and Aki as well as a daughter, Aya. Aya is the last surviving members of the Higuchi family. She got married and change her surname into Kanzaki. The marriage give her two children, a son by the name Shigure and my mother, Ayako.

When I was reading the information, I have a flashback of three adults looking at a baby. However when I try to remember more, I got a splitting headache. Something is preventing me from remembering. I know that I become an orphan at the age of eight years old. Strangely enough, I don't seem to have memory of what had happened to me before that. All this time I presume that I don't remember because I was too young at the time of my parents' death. It turned out that I lost my family in a car accident. In fact, I was there too. There were four people in the car. My parents, Uncle Shigure and me. A lorry lost control and bumped into my parents' car. I was the only one who survived. Uncle Shigure has never married and both my parents don't have any other relatives. So I am alone in this world.

"Mai, focus!"

Lin's voice jolted me back to reality. Right, I forgot. I'm currently training under Lin. He is teaching me Qigong, a method to control my power. Naru has somehow managed to get permission from my university to use the facilities. I trained at the sport hall when there are nobody around. The laboratory is used to test my power. Previously, Naru got me hooked up into some kind of machine. He asked me to move small objects. I'm not sure what the machine do. I'm guessing it is used to measure my power.

"Okay. I think that is enough for today," instructed Lin.

Phew. That is tiring. However I have to admit, I improve. Before the training, I just use my power without thinking. As a result I feel tired too easily as I used too much energy. Now I can guess how much energy is needed to perform certain task. However, I still lost control every once in a while. Lin handed me a bottle of water. At that moment I remember the warning about me to stay low. According to the beautiful voice, somebody has noticed me when I use my power to save Naru. Perhaps at that time, I have use too much of my power. I begin to wonder if it is possible for me to conceal my power.

"Hey Lin. Is it possible for someone or a ghost to detect a person who has psychic power without actually seeing that person used his or her power?" I asked.

"It is possible. You see we releases energy when we used our power. If they can see the energy flow, they will know that we have the ability," replied Lin.

"Then how do we avoid that person from knowing that we have psychic power? Is it possible for us to conceal our ability?" I asked again.

"Yes. Why are you interested in this topic?" questioned Lin.

"Well at the White Mansion, Masako said that Mr. Kamui managed to conceal his aura. I think it be useful to learn that skill. It be dangerous if the ghosts know and try to harm us," I answered.

"I will teach you. But I need to read your aura first," said Lin.

Lin put his hand on my head and begin his reading. After a while he frown and then look at me.

"This is strange. I can't read your aura. There's some kind of shield in you, Mai. Not only that, it seems like the shield is also preventing you from remembering something." said Lin.

At that time I remember what the voices said. In time, I will remember everything. I try to put a confuse expression on my face. Lin seems to be convinced that I do not know anything.

"I will try to find more information and see if I can lift the shield ..."

Before Lin can finish his words, Naru suddenly makes his entrance.

"We need to postpone the training. We have a new case to solve," said Naru.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. I been a bit busy at my work place. Enjoy the latest chapter :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 3: Haunted Ryokan (Part 1)  
**

Our next case is a haunted ryokan in Kyoto. The ryokan has only been opened to the public last month and already there has been a few supernatural disturbances. The temperature of the room will drop to the point that you can see your own breath, bloodied letters telling the people to get out will appear on the window and worse the cases of visitors being push from the stairs or almost drown when something drag them while they are in the hot spring. Luckily, no death has occurred yet. Words about the ryokan being haunted has been circulated in the internet. Instead of pushing away the customers, people have been curious and continue coming. However Mr. Kinomoto, the owner of the ryokan is afraid that the disturbances might escalate and endanger the customers' life. So he has asked for help from the monk, priest and priestess. Unfortunately nothing work. Finally he has heard about SPR and contacted us. We are currently on the way to Kyoto. Luckily, I'm on semester break from the university so I am able to tag along. Since the case is in Kyoto, I might be able to visit the shrine where Aya's great-grandfather used to work. Well, getting permission from Naru might be a bit difficult. He might not allow me to go for a little sight-seeing while we have a case on our hand. But it doesn't hurt to try your luck. It's better to ask him while we are still on the way to the ryokan rather than when we have arrived there.

"Hmm.. Naru. Can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

Naru looks at me with the same emotionless expression and said, "What is it?"

"This is my first time in Kyoto. So will it be okay for me to take a look around?" I said.

"Mai. We are here to work not to have fun," replied Naru.

Well, his order is absolute. I can't do anything now. Our arrival at the ryokan received a warm welcome from Mr. Kinomoto. The ryokan is still brand new, so it is probably haunted because of the site. Mr. Kinomoto has provided us with three rooms, two as our bedrooms and another one as our base. Since he seems to be busy, Naru told us to pack out the equipments later and let Mr. Kinomoto showed us the way around the ryokan first. When I first entered the ryokan, I get the feeling that someone is watching me. However I shook that feeling away as the ryokan is filled with customers. Whoever is watching me is probably just curious. Once we know our rooms, I went out to the van with Yasu.

"Hey Mai. I know you want to go and visit the shrine in Kyoto. You can just leave later when Naru is holding the interview," said Yasu.

"Huh? But I need to jolt down what they were saying. I can't leave. Naru will be angry," I said, surprise at Yasu's suggestion.

"I will do that so Naru won't get angry if there is someone to cover your job. Besides, I already investigate the history of this place. So I'm quite free at the moment," replied Yasu kindly.

"Thanks Yasu! You are the best!" I chirped happily.

"No problem. Let's hurry up and set up everything so you can leave immediately," answered Yasu.

It took me thirty minutes to settle everything. Once I'm done, I quickly drive to towards the shrine. The shrine is situated in the central of Kyoto. It is not that far from the ryokan. I manage to locate the shrine almost immediately. It is not that difficult since it is one of the tourists' attraction in Kyoto. According to the pamphlet, the shrine has been built 150 years ago. I was walking at one of the sections in the shrine when I saw the apparition of a golden dragon. It emerge and disappear as quickly as it has came. I'm not sure if it is a vision. I was too stunned and said it out loud.

"Huh? A golden dragon?"

"Oh,my! It's rare for young people to know about Ouryu."

Surprise, I turned around and see an old man, dressed in a priest outfit. Despite being old, he has the kindest brown eyes. I must have looked confused because the priest smile and continue to explain.

"In the old days when Kyoto is the capital of Japan, it is believe that there are four beasts who help to guard Kyoto. Seiryuu, the Azure dragon guards the East, Suzaku, the vermillion bird guards the south, Byakko, the white tiger guard the west and Genbu, the black tortoise guard the east. However not many people know that there is another beast who guard Kyoto and that is Ouryu, the golden dragon who guards the central of Kyoto. According to legend, Kyoto lost its glory days because the places that houses these beasts have been destroyed. However, Kyoto is not totally destroyed because one of the priestess manage to save Ouryu's resting place. So with the existence of Kyoto, Japan is still able to survive till the present day".

"So, this shrine is Ouryu's resting place?" I asked.

"A physical place is not necessarily a resting place. Ouryu can co-exist if the heart of the heir is true," said the priest with a smile.

I wanted to ask more questions to the priest but I was distracted by a young boy. He had been running around and accidentally fell. I helped him up and after making sure that the young boy is fine, I turned towards the priest. However he is no longer there. I try to find the priest but then I realize that the day is getting darker. I decided to return to the ryokan. Perhaps I can come later and talk to the priest again.

Naru seems to be in a bad mood over my disappearance but he did not yell at me. Instead he told me to ask Yasu what had happened to understand the progress of the graciously informed me about the interviews and the result of his investigation. Everybody has been saying the same things about the temperature and the bloodied letters on the window. As for the history of the place, the last owner was an old general who had fought in World War II. No history of violence has occurred in the place. The general had lived there with his son and the granddaughter of his younger brother. The son died of illness when he was only 23 years old. The general on the other hand died 10 years later. The granddaughter of his younger brother on the other hand got married and living not very far from the ryokan. She put up the place for sale and Mr. Kinomoto finally bought it form her about three years ago. Mr. Kinomoto then decided to destroy the old house and turned it into a ryokan after discovering the hot water spring there.

"Well, Naru suggests that we will interview Mrs. Kimura. She's the granddaughter of the general's brother. However she is away at the moment and will only return to Kyoto in the next two days," Yasu said.

Once Yasu is done with his report, its Naru's turn to order me around. After requesting his usual tea, I am allowed to return to my bedroom to rest. I am walking on the hallway when I feel the temperature is getting colder. Before I can do anything, I suddenly found myself in the mid-air. An invisible force is choking me. I couldn't even yell for help. I try to use my power but it is difficult to remain calm and focus when you find it difficult to breathe. As I am struggling to free myself, I heard a male voice.

"It's you! It's your fault. Why did you return here?"

I'm slowly losing my consciousness. How do I escape from this situation?

* * *

_Sorry for the late update_. Trying to find material for the next case. Of course, once again Mai will discover more about her family's legacy._  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Haunted Ryokan (Part 2)**

I know I'm in big trouble. I can't escape from the clutch of the ghost. Is this the end? Just when I thought that I will die, I heard a shout. The ghost lets go of me and I found myself falling to the ground. I close my eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came. Instead of the hard surface of the ground, I landed softly on someone's arm who turned out to be Naru. Naru didn't say anything and carry me in a princess style, all the way to the base. I was too weak to protest. Everyone is still at the base, even Mr. Kinomoto who has probably decided to stop by and see how we are doing. The sight of Naru carrying me has caught them by surprise. Yasu recovered faster than the others, he is grinning and about to crack a joke about it. However Naru beat him to it.

"A ghost attack Mai. It lifted her mid-air and trying to strangle her."

Ayako-san immediately steps forward to check my condition. Mr. Kinomoto seems shock and confused. This is probably the first time the ghost has ever done such a thing. Ayako-san confirms that I am fine, aside from the shock and the strangulation mark on my neck.

"Mr. Kinomoto, has this ever happen to the customers before?" asked Naru.

"No, this is the first time. It has never attack a customer so openly before," said Mr. Kinomoto.

Naru sighed and turn to me, "Mai. Care to explain what happen?"

I told them what happened, including what the ghost said to me as it tried to strangle me to death.

"Somehow our ghost has taken a liking to Mai. Why do you always seem to attract trouble? From now on, make sure you are never alone," said Naru.

I just nodded. I am actually hurt by his remark about me attracting trouble. It's not like I wanted it to happen. I asked permission to return to my room for rest. Masako-chan volunteered to accompany me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep and start dreaming.

I am in a bedroom. Looking at the interior, I'm probably in the 60's era. A young man is sitting on a table, writing a letter. There is also a bouquet of roses on the table. I studied the young man. He is quite good looking. He has raven black hair, dark hazel eyes and a dimple on his cheek. As he is writing the letter, there this dreamy looks on his face. I recognize that expression almost immediately. Its the face of someone who is deeply in love. I wanted to read what he is written on the letter but the scene changed. This time I'm in the living room. The same young man is arguing with an older man.

"I do not want you to associate with that young lady anymore. She is not suitable for you," said the old man.

"But father. I love her!" protest the young man.

Looking at the situation, I can guess that the old man is the father of the young man and he is definitely not happy with his son's choice as future wife. I take a closer look at my surrounding. Hmm... It seems like the young man belonged to a rich family. This probably means that the girl that he likes is probably not of the same status. Base on the argument, I found out that the young man name is Yusuke. Before I can get more information, another change of scene occurred. I'm back in Yusuke's room. This time, Yusuke is lying on the bed. He looks extremely ill. A doctor is also there, talking to Yusuke's father.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hajime. I've done all I can. Now it is up to Yusuke's will to survive," said the doctor.

At that time, Yusuke started to mumble something. Mr. Hajime comes closer to the bed, trying to listen to what he is saying.

"I'm sorry hime. We can't be together."

Those are his last word. Then he is gone. Mr. Hajime broke down, crying, calling for his son to return. My dream ended. Something force me to wake up. Something that feel terribly cold and a sharp pain at my legs. When I open my eyes, I'm dangling upside down above the ground. Masako on the other hand is shouting for help as she helplessly try to get me down.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. Thank you for all the positive reviews that I have been getting from all of you. Will try my best to update the story more often_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Haunted ryokan (Part 3)**

Hanging upside down is definitely no fun at all. I try to struggle but it is difficult when you cannot see your opponent. The ghost is still hiding its true form and attack me by being invisible. Luckily I'm hanging above my bed. So I started chanting the nine cut spell that Ayako-san has taught me. The ghost cry out in pain and release me. I fall down, safely on the bed. At that moment, the rest of the gang has rushed to my room. Probably thinking that there is too many people in the room, the ghost decided to retreat. The temperature of the room immediately return to normal.

"Ojou-san, are you alright?" asked Boa-san.

"How can she be alright, you moron! She just got attack twice by the ghost," yelled Ayako-san.

I reassured them that I'm fine and there is no need for both of them to quarrel. I told them about the dream that I had before the ghost attacked me.

"Yusuke and Mr. Hajime. Those are the names of the previous people who last live in this place. Maybe the ghost that attack Mai is Yusuke. He is probably angry because he can never be together with his lover so he decided to take Mai as a replacement," assumed Yasu.

"This is the first time though that the ghost has targeted a specific person. Why Mai of all people?" questioned Lin.

"We will need more information in order to cleanse the spirit. Mrs. Kimura who used to live here with the Hajime family will be arriving at 5pm today. There is nothing that we can do but to wait for her. Mai, I remember that you wanted to visit Kyoto. Did you manage to visit all the places yesterday?" asked Naru.

I look at the clock. So it is already the next day. Well at least the ghost allowed me to sleep at night before attacking me this early.

"Not really," I replied.

"Then why don't you go and visit the places. However make sure you arrived here before 5pm," instructed Naru.

My mood is lifted. I can go back to the shrine and maybe try to find the old priest and asked him more questions about the Higuchi family. It didn't take me long to get the car key and drive to the shrine. The rest of the gang had been to Kyoto before so they don't feel like going. Boa-san did volunteer to accompany me but Naru said that he needed to discuss something with him. I don't really mind going alone. In fact I prefer to be alone. If the others were to follow, they will ask a lot of questions like why I'm so obsessed to know about the Higuchi's family.

Once I arrived at the shrine, I started visiting the place that I haven't seen yet and at the same time keeping an eye for the old priest. I saw a few priests and priestess but not the one who had spoke to me the other day. At last I decided to approach one of them and asked them about him. However none of the them seem to recognize him. Then they took me to the place where they hung the picture of the previous and current priests. I immediately point out to the picture of the old priest.

"That can't be right my child. That is previous head priest, Kazuma Higuchi. He had been dead for years," replied the priest.

"What? Kazuma Higuchi? Is he the descendant of the Higuchi family who used to serve this shrine?" I asked.

"Yes. Kazuma Higuchi is the first generation of the Higuchi family. Their service ended with the third generation," answered the priest.

I thanked the priest. I'm feeling a bit confuse now. So if Kazuma Higuchi had died years ago, the one who had spoken to her must have been his spirit. Kazuma Higuchi is Aya's great grandfather, meaning he is my ancestor. At that moment, I have a vision or perhaps its better to say flashes of the past. I saw myself probably around 5 years old, with my mother in a garden. My 5 years old self is standing still and to my surprise forming an orb of light from my hand. The light disappear. My 5 years old self looked at my mother in delight.

"I did it mommy!" said my 5 years old self.

"Well done, Mai-chan. I'm proud of you. However, you need to practice harder," replied my mother with a smile.

The vision stop, replaced with a sudden headache. I try to steady myself. The pain slowly disappear. The vision showed me that my mother is training me to use my power. So does that mean, I have power ever since I am small? Why can't I remember anything that had happened to me before my parents' death? I looked at the time. Mrs. Kimura will be arriving in the next 40 minutes. I better leave now if I wanted to be there on time. As I walk towards my car, I did not realize that someone is watching my every move from afar. That person is standing in the forest not far from the shrine. He is wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans. Except for the weird occult symbol on the shirt, there is nothing out of the ordinary about him.

With a fierce expression, he whisper to himself," I thought it will take me longer to locate the heir of Higuchi. I guess coming to the shrine is the right decision after all."

* * *

_Hope you enjoy the latest chapter ^^_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Haunted ryokan (Part 4)**

For once I arrived quite early. Everyone is already at the base. Mrs. Kimura has not arrived yet. Sitting on the sofa, surrounded by my friends keep my mind at ease. Before I know it, I slowly drifted to dreamland. This time, the circumstances is slightly difference. Before this, I appear in my dream wearing the clothes that I was wearing before I went to sleep. This time, I found myself wearing an old-fashioned dress. I'm sitting on a swing in an isolated garden.

"Hime!"

I turned around and saw Yusuke coming out from the bushes. He smiled happily and came towards me. I did not know why but I care for this man. In fact I love him. Wait! What? Why am I experiencing this emotion? Owh. This is new. Before this I have only been a spectator in my dream. Watching the event unfold in front of me by the sideline. Now it seems like I have become one of the characters in the dream.

Yusuke take a seat beside me on the swing. He holds my hand lovingly. I am happy to see him yet there is a tinge of sadness.

"Sorry for being late. I have to sneak out from my house. You know how my father is."

I said nothing and only nodded my head. Yusuke takes out something from his pocket. It is a beautiful sakura hair pin. He gently fasten it to my hair.

"Don't look so sad. I can't bear to see you sad. You know I love you. Even if my father is against our relationship, I will continue to persuade him to accept you. I don't care about status. You are my princess, my hime" he said softly.

I do not know why but I hug him. He only chuckles and returns my hug. Suddenly Yusuke disappear and I found myself sitting in the living room. Yusuke's father is in front of me looking angry.

"You are not fit for my son. I have plan to marry him to the Fujiwara's family. He will have a bright future. Don't you ruin it for him. I know that you only want him for his money." shouted Mr. Hajime.

"That is not true. I truly love him," I replied in tears.

"Then if you love him, please leave him. Do you think he can adapt himself to your lifestyle? He has never tasted difficulty before," said Mr. Hajime.

The dream ended there. Someone is shaking me, urging me to wake up. That someone turns out to be Masako.

"Sorry, Mai-chan. Can you make a cup of tea. Our guest will be arriving soon."

I nodded and walk towards the pantry to make the tea. By the time I returned back to base, Mrs. Kimura is already there. She looked really surprise when she saw me.

"Owh my! You resemble her too much," replied Mrs. Kimura.

"Who are you refering to Mrs. Kimura? Can you please tell us in more details?: asked Naru politely.

So Mr. Kimura begin to tell the story. At that time Mrs. Kimura is only ten years old. Her parents have passed and Mr. Hajime has been willing to take care of her because she is the granddaughter of his brother. Yusuke is studying law. He has been brilliant and his father has wanted him to be involved in politic. Yusuke's father has been keen in marrying Yusuke to his best friend's daughter. He believes that the marriage will secure Yusuke's future since his best friend comes from the royal family. Yusuke has always been obedient and have never defy his father's order. However one day, a new family move to town. A young girl and her grandmother. Yusuke has fallen in love at first sight and for the first time, he decided to disobey his father's wishes. If the girl has come from an influential family, Mr. Hajime might have accepted their relationship. However the girl is an orphan. Although she does have some money which she inherited from her family, she does not possess any title nor does she come from royal blood. Mr. Hajime has forced the girl to leave Yusuke by threatening her that he will disown Yusuke. The girl love Yusuke too much. She knows that Yusuke loves his father and will be sad if his father decided to disown him. Coming from a wealthy family, it will probably be difficult for Yusuke to get use to her lifestyle. So she leave a letter to Yusuke and disappear. She moved away with her grandmother,never to return again to this place. Yusuke was heart-broken. He became depress and try to find her. After two months, his health started to deteriorated. He suffered from pneumonia and at last passed away. Mr. Higuchi had changed since the death of his son. He dismissed all the servants, allowing only one to stay. He rejected any visitors who have come to see him. The only person who is allowed to see him has been Mrs. Kimura. He passed away five years after the death of Yusuke.

"So, the girl. Is her name Hime?" I asked timidly.

Mrs. Kimura seems surprise by my question and replied, "Hime is not her real name. It is just a name that Yusuke used to call her because to him, she is his princess. Her real name is Aya Higuchi."

Everybody gasped to this revelation. This case is again related to my great grandmother.

"Well that explain why the ghost attack Mai. She looks like Aya. I'm pretty sure our ghost is Yusuke who wanted to be reunited with his lost lover," said Yasu confidently.

"Well I suppose we can now prepare the cleansing ceremony. You all know what to do," instructs Naru.

The rest quickly set to work. Naru thanked Mrs. Kimura and escorted her out from the base. Everyone seems confident that the ghost is Yusuke. However, I feel like something is missing. I'm not sure why but my instinct is telling me that our conclusion is wrong. Nonetheless, I help Masako and the rest with the preparation for the cleansing ceremony. We will be having the ceremony tonight.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. I was on holiday for a week. Have fun reading the latest chapter_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : Haunted Ryokan (Part 5)**

The preparation for the ceremony is completed. It will be conducted by Lin-san. I have witnessed the ceremony before. The onmyouji will summon the restless spirit and then cleanse the spirit from anger and grudge, allowing it to move on. However in order for the cleansing ceremony to be successful, the onmyouji must know the reason that cause the spirit to be restless and able to persuade it. That is why, gathering information is crucial. In the previous case, when the ceremony is successful, there will be a light bright indicating that the ghost has finally able to move on. I decided to use my hearing ability. I have always been curious to know what the spirit has to said when they are finally cleansed and able to move on.

Lin began the ceremony. It didn't take long for the temperature of the room to drop. I began to shudder due to the chill. Naru who is standing near me must have felt sorry and slip his jacket on me. I wanted to thank him but he put his finger on his lip, asking me to stay quiet. Lin-san began his chanting. At that moment, I hear the voice of the spirit.

"No. This is her fault! If it wasn't for her, my son would not die. My Yusuke!"

My eyes widen with realization. The spirit has never been Yusuke. It has been his father, Mr. Hajime. He had blamed Aya for his son's death. His anger and bitterness towards Aya has stopped him from moving on after his death. Before I could yell out the warning, Mr. Hajime's unleashed his forces. Lin and everyone else was knocked out by his power. Somehow, Mr. Hajime has become angrier and this causes his power to become stronger. He finally showed his true form. An old man with a stern face and angry eyes.

"You! It's your fault!" he shouted and pointed his hand towards me.

The next thing I know, I was lifted up and send flying towards the angry spirit. Mr. Hajime put his hand over my neck and started chocking me.

"Mai!" shouted Ayako-san.

"Damn it! I can't move! The ghost is paralyzing our movement" shouted Bou-san. It is true, nobody can move. They can only watch me helplessly. I try to free myself by struggling but his grip only become stronger. My movement started to slow down. Is this it? Is this the end? I'm slowly losing my consciousness. However at that very brief moment, something from within me started to shine brightly. I have to close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I'm sitting in a dark void. Right in front of me is a golden light in a shape of a dragon. I realized that this is the apparition of Ouryu. Ouryu didn't give me time to wonder what happen. It started to fly away and for some reasons I have a feeling that it wanted me to follow it. There is nothing but darkness. Ouryu brought me out of the darkness, into a beautiful garden. The same garden where I have last seen Gene.

"Ouryu?" a voice suddenly appeared.

I turned around and find myself facing Aya Higuchi. She looked exactly like me except that her hair is longer. She is wearing a beautiful white dress.

"Oh my, you look like me. I suppose you are my descendant, " said Aya.

"I'm your great granddaughter," I replied.

"I see. If Ouryu is here, then it means that he has accepted you. However seeing that he has brought you here, I assume you are in some kinds of trouble," she asked.

"Well, the last thing I remember is that I was being strangled by Mr. Hajime," I said.

Aya's face immediately look sad. She turns to Ouryu and put her hand on Ouryu's face. For some reason, I have a feeling that Ouryu is telling Aya something. Aya's face become sadder than she turned to me.

"Here, this should help," she said as she thrust something into my hand. It was the very same sakura hair pin that I have seen in my dream.

"I have a lot of things to ask you," I said.

"I'm sorry dear. Ouryu may have chosen you but he still think that you are not ready yet. Once you come in term with your power, you will know everything," answered Aya.

"Then at least, can you tell me about Yusuke. Did you regret it? Having to leave him behind?" I pleaded.

"I regretted it. He is my first love. I suppose you know that I have the ability to see the future," asked Aya.

I nodded and she continued, "All this time I thought that everything is destined. I cannot do anything to change the future. I was wrong. The future is not per-determined, it can change through our action. If I have understood this sooner, perhaps I could have prevent the death of the innocent children at the mansion. Perhaps, Yusuke might have be able to lead a happier life."

"I don't understand. How is this related to Yusuke?" I asked.

"I have a dream. I saw Yusuke living a happy life with another girl. I decided to disappear without even discussing it with him. I suppose Mr. Hajime is right, it is my fault that he die," replied Aya sadly.

"It is not your fault. All your dream come true so it natural for you to think that way. Besides, Mr. Hajime has been opposing your relationship," I tried to console Aya.

"Yes, but if I have talk to him about it instead of disappearing suddenly, I might have given him a better closure. He might still be living," she said with a smile.

I couldn't think of anything to say to Aya. There is some truth in her words. Instead of discussing, she has made the decision and leave Yusuke hanging and continuously yearning for her. Ouryu suddenly make a sound. A beautiful whistling sound. Then Ouryu suddenly disappear.

"I think you better go now. It is not good for you to stay here too long. Walk towards the East and you will find the gate," instructed Aya.

I started to walk towards the East. Before I go, I turn to Aya and asked her one final question.

"Aya, are you happy? I mean.. your life?"

"Yes. I met a good man. I fall in love for a second time. So dear, don't ever give up on love," replied Aya with a smile.

I nodded and continue my journey. I walk through the gate and return to my reality. I'm still being strangled by Mr. Hajime's spirit. Everybody else are shouting my name. I suppose nobody notice what happen to me before and there is possibility my meeting with Aya has only happened when I blacked out for a while. I try to release Mr. Hajime's grip on my neck when I realize that I'm clutching something on my hand. The hair pin! I immediately toss the hair pin to Mr. Hajime's spirit. Mr. Hajime shouted in pain. A blue light slowly engulf and from the hair pin, the spirit of Yusuke appear. No, not his spirit. More like his memory, his emotion and what he feel when he is still alive. There is happiness, sadness but never anger. Yusuke has never blame his father for Aya's disappearance. He has loved his father just the same. At that moment I can hear Mr. Hajime's voice. His anger and grudge has disappeared. Instead he realize that all this time he has been angry at himself for not understanding his son. However his pride got in a way and he find it easier to blame everything that had happened to Aya thus prevent him from moving on after his death and changing him into a restless spirit.

The light disappear as well as Mr. Hajime's spirit. Without his hand on my neck, I fell down straight to the ground and everything went dark.

* * *

_Hullo! Hope you guys are having a good weekend. Here's the latest chapter.  
_


End file.
